1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical circuits for providing a controlled current through a resistive load, and is particularly directed to current sources that are differential and symmetrical.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are known many types of current source circuits. Most of them are unipolar, but several are differential and symmetrical. In order to keep the load potentials symmetrical, the current source circuits typically employ several operational amplifiers in a feedback loop. This approach is both complex and prone to oscillations. Thus, there is a need for a new differential and symmetrical current source that is both simple and robust.